Welcome to Hylian Academy!
by CupcakeKatie
Summary: Link is like any high school boy and has the same issues...grades...social life...But there is something about this new student Sheik who really has him on edge...it's probably nothing...right?
1. Class, meet your new student

"Link!...Hey Listen!"

My eyes slowly began to ape when I heard her loud voice ringing in my ears.

"…Navi?" I groaned sleepily and pulled my comforter over my head. Yawning loudly as I stretched my arms out.

"Don't call me that! I am your mother! " Her voice was so high pitched…it honestly made me want to jump out of my bedroom window. But in response to her, I only rolled slowly out of my bed and walked right past her. Her light blue hair was a mess. Almost as if a Cucco had made a nest on her head while she slept.

"Link, you're gonna be late to school!"

My eyes immediately shot open and to the clock. It was 7:15!

"Navi, why didn't you tell me sooner!?" My entire body began to move at a hyperactive speed as I tried to get ready for my day. It didn't take too much effort though. Generally, I wore the same thing every day, a large hoodie, tan khakis and a matching beanie hat. Today felt like a 'green' type of day. So that's what I based my outfit on. I nabbed my favorite dark green hoodie, practically jumped into my pants and checked my reflection in the mirror before I put the beanie on. My dirty blonde hair needed almost no attending to. It had always been naturally perfect in style, the only thing I really needed to do was run my comb through it once to make sure no knots were in it. I nodded at myself and snatched up my brown bag and an down the stairs. Just before I reached the door, Navi throw a warm glass bottle at me. It was purely instinctive (after all what else would you do if someone through something a you…besides dodge it) My arm shot up and I grasped the bottle. My blue eyes stared at the red liquid inside for only a second. It was a Red Potion! Thank goodness! I would have probably fainted at some point during the day if I didn't have this.

"Have a good day!" Mom shouted from the kitchen as I raced out of our small wooden house.

"Thanks, Navi!" I was pacing too fast but I swear I could hear her shouting Don't call me that! It brought a small smile to my face as I quickly ran to Hylian Academy. It unfortunately took a long time (I would normally ride the bus) because I lived in the deep forest area of Hyrule. While the Academy was in the big town area, right outside the castle.

Just as I was arriving at the castle-like school, a loud bell could be head, which meant that I was late for first period. Mr. Barnes was going to be furious…he may even threaten to blow me up. It was entirely possible.

When I was arriving to Explosive Engineering, Mr. Barnes had already started his daily rant on why we needed bombs and other explosives to survive easier.

"Without these things, we wouldn't be able to clear out the lands as easily as we can today!" His obnoxious and whiney voice could easily be head through the big steel doors. So, I took a deep breath and as quietly as I could manage, opened the door. He didn't seem to notice thankfully. But it was far too soon to be patting myself on the back for successfully sneaking into my class. Several

eyes were staring at me as I practically tip-toed to my desk. There were a few small chuckles amongst my fellow classmates. Bu that was something Mr. Barnes was used to hearing while he gave speeches. So I didn't concern me too much.

Suddenly the room went quiet. Definitely not a good sign… My head slowly turned to the side and I saw that I had been caught. He had a small grin on his rosy cheeks and was crossing his arms.

"Ah Mr. Evergreen. I see you have decided to show up to class today Sooooooooo nice to have you!" There seemed to be a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but I shrugged it off.

"Oh, well you know me…love blowing stuff up." I replied to him and made my way to my desk in the back of the room.

My desk buddy was watching me as I made my way to the table. She was someone who I had only known since the beginning of this school year (which had only been about a month) and was already very close to me. As if I had known her my whole life.

"Hey dog breath, why are you late?" She whispered in a joking yet harsh tone.

"Good morning to you too, Midna." I sat back in my seat and offered her a small smile.

"That didn't answer my question." She leaned over and lightly punched my shoulder just before she crossed her own arms and rose her eyebrow. I stared at her for a minute, noticing that her long orange hair was tied up in a ponytail. It was different…but I liked it.

"Navi woke me up late." A small sigh passed my lips as I reached into my book bag to grab my Red Potion. Only been in class for five minutes and it had already felt like I was physically drained. I brought the small glass bottle to my mouth and drank about half of the potion. As the sweet liquid dripped down my throat, I felt instantly reenergized. As if I was a video game character who had just regained his health after a big battle.

"You should learn how to wake your own ass up!" she hissed and once again punched my arm.

"Ow!" I groaned and rubbed the area she had just punched.

"AHEM!" I jumped slightly when I heard a loud voice coming from the front of the classroom. "If the two of you could stop flirting, I'd like to get back to my lesson!"

Midna's pale face turned a bright shade of red when she was accused of flirting. We both instantly shut up and sunk back into our seats. She then rolled her eyes with a small smirk was glued to her face. And from what I know about Midna, that usually meant something interesting, or bad was about to happen. And since we were in a class filled with explosive and fiery tools. It was probably gonna be a good idea to duck in a moment.

Mr. Barnes went back to teaching us about how an underwater bomb worked. While he spoke, he had a metal welding mask over his face. His face was muffled, but he always spoke loudly so it wasn't much of an issue.

Everyone in the class had pair of thick glassed goggles to protect our eyes from any incidents. Our teacher started to carefully open up one of the bombs and I immediately snapped my goggles on. My eyes dared to Midna and her small smirk had turned into a large Maniacal smile.

It was about to happen!

Mr. Barnes lifted the opening of the newly opened water bomb. Talking to us about the safety precautions and how we needed to know each section of the inside. My desk partner immediately ducked under our desk and I followed her actions as soon as I did. A loud BOOM made the entire room tremble and bits of debris and dust filled the room.

My eyes widened and I shot up. Inhaling some of the dust I started coughing hysterically. But what I saw was somewhat hilarious. Mr. Barnes was standing, wide eyed in front of the room. His welding mask was blown off his face and black marks were across his face. He didn't seem to be in any pain thankfully.

"Midna!" I whispered loudly and pulled her up by the arm. "Why did you do that?!

"I felt like it..!" She was laughing too hard to breathe. Her face was red and smiling brightly.

"That's no excuse! You blew up a teacher!" I tried to sound concerned…but I had to admit…it was hilarious. The whole class was in an uproar of laughter. Mr. Barnes was still standing in front of the room with that face. When suddenly the big steel door at the front of the room slammed open and the room went instantly quiet. A very tall, tan man (his skin was so tan it was almost black) with orange hair walked in the room, eyeing us all with his small yellow eyes. No one dared to speak in the presence of Principle Ganondorf. There were rumors that if anyone made any joke or smiled around him, they would be thrown out and get eaten by the Lizalfos. I personally did not want to find out if that was true or not…so I remained quiet.

"….What was that loud sound I just heard..?" His voice boomed throughout the room and a small bead of sweat dripped down my face. Mr. Barnes eyed the class and his gaze rested on Midna. Something told me that he knew it was her who had set up the bomb. But, our teacher knew about how cruel our principle could be.

"N…nothing…well…a bomb went off…but it was my own fault. I touched it the wrong way."

Midna snickered silently right next to me and leaned in. "That's what she said." She whispered and I couldn't help but smile in response. Ganondorf's eyes darted to the sound of small laughing and snarled. That's when my heart nearly stopped in my chest.

Midna was going to get it now…

He started at her for a moment, then back at the teacher.

"I see…well aside from that…I have an announcement." The tall man turned towards everyone and places both his hands behind his back. "I'm pleased to tell you all that we have a new student who will be joining us today." His head turned and he motioned for someone to come in the room.

In came a boy with short blonde hair…or it had looked short when I first saw. But when I got a good look, I noticed he had a long pony tail that went down to his rear end. He wore a white beanie and had all blue on, a long sleeved blue shirt and tight skinny jeans. On his shirt was a red image though. It looked like one large eye with a single large tear drop coming from it.

"Class, please give a warm welcome to Sheik."

In unison the whole class said _Hello Sheik_ in a dull manner. Sheik said nothing in return; he only nodded and scanned the room with his sharp red eyes. My eyes linked with his for a moment, and my heart nearly stopped beating. He seemed not to have the same reaction since his eyes moved away and I slumped back in my seat.

"Hey…you okay?" Midna leaned close to me and poked my stomach.

"Yeah I'm fine…hey…you wanna go to KFC later?"

Midna tilted her head at the random question, and a small blush crossed her cheeks.

"Kakariko Fried Cucco…? Wow you must be such a romantic." She joked and nodded. "Yeah I _guess_ I'll meet you there after school lets out." She turned her face away, but smiled like a school-girl. I nodded and turned my attention back to the new student. When I did, my heart skipped a beat again.

_What is up with this guy?_

I figured it was nothing really. But no one had ever made my heart skip a beat like that…not even my current girlfriend. A small sigh escaped my lips and I leaned my hand over to Midna and offered her a smile.

"It's a date then." I smiled and took her hand in mine holding it under the table. Her eyes widened and she acted like she didn't hear or notice me.

My attention was drawn back to the front of the class when Mr. Barnes started speaking again.

"Let's see…Sheik you can sit in the back next to Link."

My expression changed completely from happy to upset. I didn't wanna sit near this guy of he made me react this way every time I looked at him.

"Link, raise your hand so Sheik can see you." I was hesitant but I raised my free hand in the air, keeping a firm grip of Midna's hand. The new student nodded and made his way in the open seat on the other side of me. Midna let go of my hand and ran it through her hair.

"There goes all our fun in this class…" she mumbled to herself and crossed her arms. Sheik sat down beside me and said nothing. He only glanced at me for a moment.

I could tell that this guy was seriously going to _piss me off!_


	2. Today in Gym Class

The rest of the class dragged on. On my left side I had a pouting girlfriend, and on my right I had the new student who made me uncomfortable. Needless to say, it wasn't a great way to start off the day.

"Now, you have to remember that when you are defusing a bomb you must always….always-. " Mr. Barnes was cut off by the bell and puffed out his cheeks a little. "Guess that can wait until tomorrow…" He grumbled and waved us all off. We all stood up and I threw my bag over my shoulder and began slowly walking to the front of the room. I walked slowly enough for Midna to catch up to me whenever she was ready.

"Could you be any slower?" I heard a deep voice ask right behind me. I wrinkled my forehead and turned my head. Sheik was standing right there, looking eager to get to his next class. Casually I moved to the side to let him pass.

"Sorry about that, man."

He didn't respond and sped off and out of the classroom. My eyes seemed to roll by themselves after he was out of sight and soon enough Midna came up to me. But while she walked, I had noticed for a while that it never actually looked like she was moving her legs. The way she walked made it seem like she was floating towards me instead of moving her legs.

"You ready to go?" She smiled and threaded one of her arms under mine. A small grin passed my cheeks.

"Yeah I've been ready, just waiting for your slow ass to hurry up." I joked and stuck my tongue out at her. The orange haired girl smirked at me and lightly punched my arm (in the same spot she had before) I winced slightly but acted as if it didn't hurt at all.

"Is that any way to talk to a lady? You big Mutt."

The two of us made our way out of the classroom, each of us with huge smiles plastered on our faces. Unfortunately we didn't have the same class next period, but they were fairly close in room numbers. It was only the right thing to do to walk a lady to her next class. While she walked, she told me about another prank that she was going to pull in swimming class, or one that she had already set up. She just needed the right time to set it off. Midna was planning on placing a small Chu Chu in the filter of the pool and once the teacher (Rutela the Zora Queen was the swim teacher) opened it. The jelly creature would jump out and attack. It didn't seem like much of a prank in my mind. But Midna had a way of making sure no one got too seriously hurt during her stunts.

"Sounds like…fun?" I ran my fingers across the top of her head and stopped once we reached the glass door leading to the swimming area. "Well I'll see you during dining hour." I leaned in and gently kissed the top of her head before I ran off to my class. Physical Training and my coach for that class was none other than a Goron. No specific one. Each week we had a different trainer telling us what to do.

My eyes darted to the clock and I noticed that the bell was about to ring. I cursed under my breath and ran as fast as I could to the gym locker room, and hurriedly changed into the uniform which was a pair of

golden sweat pants and a dark green-shirt. Of course we were all required to wear some sort of Tennis shoe if we wanted to participate. Now I didn't actually want to be yelled at by a big Goron to do 10 more pushups, but if not I would fail the class. Navi would kill me if I did that, so that was something I had to do.

"OYE! Is everybody ready?" A loud voice filled the Gymnasium as I darted out of the doors connecting the Locker room and the Gym. Holding himself up by the bars was our teacher. He was lifting himself up and down, waiting for everyone to arrive.

"Hey, Link."

My eyes looked over and a girl with green hair was running towards me, waving and smiling real big. Once she arrived to me, she bend over and placed her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. Without trying, I started laughing. She must really be out of shape.

"H-how's it going S-Saria?" I managed to say between breaths as I laughed. He entire face turned red and she turned away, pouting.

"Hey! You shouldn't laugh at me! You know how fragile I am." Her smooth voice grumbled and she pathetically kicked my legs. Just to make her feel better, I fell over, pretending to be in pain from that sad excuse for a kick.

"OH, ahh…my leg! You must be getting stronger" Her expression changed from pouty to cheerful. She smiled triumphantly and giggled. It was always nice to make a small girl feel strong. The two of us were neighbors in the forest and had grown up together. As a kid, she had always been a bit stronger then myself and would always like to show it off to everyone around. People thought of me as a weak little fairy boy as I grew up. And now that we were in High School, it was my turn! Although I always end up feeling bad after and have to make it up to her somehow.

"Hurry the Goron talking!" Saria took ahold of my arm and dragged me to the area where everyone else was. We all circled around the teacher and readied ourselves for what our assignment for the day was. His beady eyes studied each and every one of us. He appeared to be debating what our lesson for the day would be. Would it be archery? That was something I always excelled at so I was really hoping that would be it. But that was something that the smaller Gorons would assign us. This one was one of the biggest I had ever seen, so something real physical. Bench pressing? My upper body was lacking compared to a few of my classmates, so that was not ideal.

"I have decided! Today…we will be wrestling!" Half of the class jumped up and cheered (Those were all the big muscle heads) while the other half slouched over and groaned loudly.

"I will destroy each and every one of you!" My classmate Groose said over confidently. He moved closer to Saria and winked a bit, trying to show off to one of the only girls in class. "You're first on my list, Link" He grinned and pointed at me.

"I will put you in groups of two." The Goron interrupted Groose's self-parade and pulled out a clipboard and ran his rocky fingers down the names on the list.

"Groose is paired with Saria!" I let out a loud HA when I heard the pairing and stuck my tongue out at Groose.

"Guess you won't be showing off your skills." He glared at me and rolled his eyes. The red head didn't seem too thrilled to be paired with a girl as frail as Saria. I believe he would have rather been paired with Impa if he had to be paired with a girl. She was fairly tall and looked braille, but I have witnessed her take down the entire swim team in just one motion.

"Impa is paired with Telma!" Of course, the two other females in the class were paired together. This would be interesting. While Impa was fragile looking, Telma (not to be mean) was big…not fat…but big and seemed like she could take her on pretty easily.

"Link is paired with Sheik!"

My eyes widened and I looked around the room quickly. I do not remember seeing him in the group! Saria looked over at me and lightly patted my shoulder. My eyes darted to her when I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"You okay Link?"

"Uhm…yeah…sorry." I smiled and shrugged it off, and turned my attention back to the Goron who was still listing off names. I lost interest in the names and kept eyeing the crowd, looking for my new classmate. It took a moment but I caught him. He was standing in the middle of the group (not too far from me). A Zora girl was flirting with him. She was rubbing her scaly hands up and down his arms. She was giggling like a school girl and twirling her hair with her free hand. It was a funny sight. Sheik was acting as if she didn't even exist. Like there wasn't an attractive girl rubbing all over his arm.

"Okay, get in your groups and get ready!" The Goron shouted and we all nodded. Groose ran to Saria and pulled her in close. His squinty eyes were winking at my best friend. Saria wasn't having it though. She extended her arm and punched Groose as hard as she could managed in the gut. Which…honestly wasn't that much. He smiled and rubbed her head.

"It's so cute when you try and be tough."

My forehead crinkled and he turned away, dragging Saria along. I crackled my knuckles and started to walk to the big guy. Suddenly I felt a hand slam down on my shoulder. I turned around and saw it was Sheik. His red eyes were staring into mine.

"We're partners….come on." He gripped on my shoulder and took a handful of my shirt.

"Dude, hold on." I pulled my arm away and brushed off my shoulder. He rolled his eyes and motioned his head to one of the work-out mats so we could get started. I turned my head to Groose and Saria, then to my partner. He seemed eager to get started, but then again…Saria looked miserable.

"Hold on just a second." I held up my finger and silently made my way behind the big muscle head. He was chatting Saria up. Talking about how much he could bench press and how many push-ups he does every morning. I rolled my eyes and walked up behind him. My knee was positioned just behind his and without warning. I jerked my knee against the back of his. Groose's knee fell forward and he fell to the ground. Before he could see what happened, I darted off back to Sheik. Who was staring at me like I was still in Pre-K. A small chuckle escaped me and I walked by him like nothing happened. Sheik followed behind me, not saying anything until we reached our mat.

As soon as we arrived, I pulled off my green T-shirt and tossed it to the side and readied myself for Sheik. He stared wide eyed at me and tilted his head.

"….why have you removed your shirt..?" He seemed confused. My arms extended and I pointed to every other male in the class. Each one had taken off their shirt. Even the girls were shirtless, except they had a sports bra on underneath it. Sheik's cheeks turned a bright red and he shook his head.

"Not taking off my shirt." He crossed his arms like a child and turned his flustered face away. I bit down on my lip and began blushing myself

_How…__**cute**__…_I watched him for a moment. The only thought passing through my head was how unbelievably adorable he looked when he was pouting. _EH?! No, he's a guy! I'm not gay! _I had to yell at myself, shaking my head back and forth.

"Uhm…you okay man?"

My eyes widened slightly and I stood up straight and nodded. Placing both my hands on my hips.

"Yeah I'm fine….just thinking about my girlfriend…."

"…The orange haired one?"

"That's right." I ran my fingers through my hair and grinned a little.

"…why were you frantically shaking your head? Does she disgust you?"

My happy expression turned a bit dark and I glared at the red-eyed boy. He was showing no emotion and just crossed his arms as well. I let out a deep sigh and shook my head, crouching down slightly as I got in the position to wrestle him. He seemed to take the hint and crouched down as well. Without hesitation, I charged at the boy and tackled him to the ground.

Or, I thought I tackled him at least. Before I could touch him, Sheik moved to the side. Letting me fall flat on my face. A small curse escaped my lips and I stood back up and clenched my fists. Sheik was smirking at me and motioned for me to try coming at him once again.

_Challenge Accepted!_

"AHHH!" I charged at him again, closing my eyes as I did so and this time I actually got him and the two of us fell to the ground. A wave of accomplishment passed through my body as I tackled him. Slowly I opened my eyes to see the look on his face, to see how disappointed he was.

But, when I opened my eyes instead of a person being under me, there was a log…

"What the…?" I mumbled and stood up, kicking the log off the mat and I heard a small laugh behind me.

"You're amusing…" He said and covered up his mouth. Not letting his laugh get too loud. Looking at him, my heart skipped a beat. Something about this image made him look very cute. What was with this guy? But I didn't want to let the cuteness of this _guy,_ so I stood up and crossed my arms.

"Glad you find me so amusing." I went over to the side of the mat to grab my shirt a slid it over my head.

"Aw, giving up already?" Sheik walked over to me and tilted his head in a teasing manner. I glared at him and calmly shook my head. Not letting this guy make me any more on edge then he already has.

"No…bell's going to ring in a minute. Don't wanna run around the halls shirtless.

"Don't you get changed after class though?"

"You know what I mean."

He smirked and nodded, looking up at the clock "Seems time flies when you're having fun." Sheik kept his eyes on the clock just before he went into the locker room. It seemed a bit early to be getting dressed to leave. But I wasn't going to question him. Instead of following my partner to the locker room, I glanced over at Saria to see how she was doing. Groose was lying on his back, holding his groin as he tried to hold back tears. The green haired girl was standing over him, holding her hands behind her back and looking down. Standing over her was the Goron, lecturing her about what she did. I chuckled to myself and ran into the locker room. So I could hurry to my next class.


	3. Historia

The bell rang just as I had finished putting my hoodie back on. Which wasn't that great, considering that my next class was on the opposite end of the building. And Midna was expecting me to walk with her to her next class (which is what I would normally do). But today, that probably wasn't going to work out. I darted out of the locker room and quickly ran to mine and her meeting spot. Just as expected, she was leaning against the stone wall, looking around the crowd awkwardly. Trying to find me, She looked so cute when she made that "_Where is he_?" face. Something inside of me was pushing me to jump up behind her and scare her. That would be the fun thing to do, but I decided that now wasn't the time for things like that.

"Hey!" I called out to the orange haired girl just as I stopped in front of her. She looked up, a little startled at my sudden arrival, but smiled anyways.

"Yo, how was gym?" She wrapped her arm though mine and hugged it tightly as we walked. Instead of replying with words, I just stuck my tongue out and made a thumb down gesture.

"….be more specific." She puffed her cheeks out and flicked my nose. My eyes darted to the nearby clock on the wall, and I casually sped up. _Only one minute to the bell_.

Midna seemed to take notice in my change of pace and tried to keep up with me. She didn't question it at first, but seemed a little confused as to why I was going so fast.

"You want to get rid of me that much, huh?" She pulled her arms away from mine, but kept the fast pace.

"Eh? No! It's not that…I have _Mr. Demise_ next." Mr. Demise was the Hyrule Historia teacher. And was also Principle Ganondorf's cousin. It was plain to see just by looking at them that they were related. Both were freakishly tall, had orange hair, and looked extremely muscular. However, Demise's hair was such a bright color orange that some students think that his hair is actually fire. And his skin looked so rough that I looked like black scales of a dragon.

"Mr. Demise?! Don't you already have 2 tardies for that class?" Midna's tone got serious immediately and a look of concern passed her expression. All I could do was not slowly. Instantly, Midna pushed my shoulders so I could get farther ahead.

"Well you better hurry! You do **not** want him to give you a detention!_ Trust me, Link_" I bit down on my lip and nodded once again, darting through the halls. Leaving my girlfriend far behind me, I'd definitely have to make it up to her at KFC (Kakariko Fried Cucco) after school. I looked up at the clock again; the hand seemed to be moving a lot faster than I had been before. _30 seconds…_The halls were empty and I took a deep breath. I sped up my running and then leaped forward, rolling ahead instead of running. For some reason, even as a kid, whenever I wanted to go somewhere quickly or win a race. Instead of running, rolling was a lot quicker for me. Normally, I would not roll on the ground to get to a class. But desperate times called for desperate measures. And thankfully the long hallway was cleared for the most part, so no one was really seeing me anyways.

"Hya!" Every time I successfully did a roll, that sound would just instinctively escape my mouth. And _just_ as the bell rang, I had just barely made into the Historia class. All eyes were naturally on me. My cheeks turned red and I stood up, embarrassed all I could do was scratch the back of my head and awkwardly made it to my desk.

In the corner I saw a blonde girl, clasping her hand over her mouth. Face almost as red as mine, but she wasn't embarrassed. No, she was just trying to hold in her laughter.

"If you're gonna laugh then you shouldn't hide it IIia." I grumbled as I sat down in the empty seat next to her. She shook her head, refusing to let out a laugh. She was usually very serious, and it seemed that her only care in the world was horses, especially my horse, Epona. IIia came over at least once a day just to groom Epona, because I apparently "Over work her" and "Don't take very good care of her." It was somewhat annoying getting nagged at constantly about it. But IIia was another childhood friend of mine. (Her dad had a thing for Navi and would always visit as I grew up. So we naturally clicked as friends)

"…I wasn't laughing." The blonde girl crossed her arms and looked over at me. "I was choking."

"…On what?"

She blinked once, trying to think of what to say.

"On air...I was choking on the air." She tried to defend herself, but I only looked at her, giving her a sarcastic nod.

"Oh, well that sounds like a personal problem."

IIia rolled her eyes at me, keeping that small grin on her face as she turned away from me, facing the front of the class. Quiet whispers could be heard throughout the room, and that's when I realized Mr. Demise wasn't yet here. Normally, no one would even dare to breathe let alone whisper when he's around. Wonder what was keeping the teacher from _hell _from class? Not complaining, personally I hope that he stays gone, that way we won't have to listen to his lesson about the Goddess Hylia.

But that's when Mr. Demise slammed the door open. The entire room shook at the action, the man exhaled deeply through his nose. And I swore I saw steam blowing out as he did so. Slowly, he marched forward, towards his desk. It was honestly quite scary at the fact that he could shut up an entire class of teenagers by simply breathing heavily, or by just being in the same room as them.

"_Achooooo!"_ A boy in the front of the room sneezed and instantly all eyes were widened and glued to him. He (Talo) looked as if he had seen a ghost. His skin turned snow white and his body was so still you would have thought he was a statue. Our teacher slowly turned to face him, his glowing red eyes glared at Talo.

"**What was that?"** Demise's voice was very low and had a slight hissing sound in his tone.

"I…it was a sn…sneeze…" Talo managed to say

"**What gave you the **_**nerve **_**to sneeze in my class!?" **

"I didn't mean t…to sir."

"**Principle. NOW." **His voice roared through the class, and Talo immediately jumped out of his chair and ran out of the class and to Principle Ganondorf's office. The entire room was dead silent and all eyes were glued on the teacher. Eventually Mr. Demise let out a deep sigh and turned to face us once again. His eyes scanned each one of us.

"**I'm sure you were all wondering why you're **_**favorite **_**teacher was late today…**"The room was still very silent; no one dared to say anything in fear of a detention or a trip of the office. Demise didn't mind though. "**Well, our academy has a new student… And he was supposed to be in this class. But I refused to take in another student."**

I ran my fingers through my hair…Sheik was supposed to be in this class too? A small wave of disappointment passed over me. Part of me wanted to see him again. But the other part of me wanted nothing to do with him. The way he made me feel was not natural. He was a guy, as well as myself. Guys should not be thinking other guys are _adorable_. An image of the smaller male flashed across my eyes and I felt my cheeks warming up. _**No!**__ Link…stop! You have an amazing girlfriend right now…!_ I yelled at myself in my head, completely ignoring the outside world. But while I was having this internal conflict, school continued.

"**So, I was having a….spat with our principle about this. And as you can see, there is no new student joining us today. So, your teacher won." ** He smiled to himself (which is beyond rare, kind of sad that I missed it) and turned to the chalk board at the front of the class.

"Link…class is starting, get your head out of the clouds." IIia's voice harshly whispered at me, and I immediately snapped back into reality. My eyes wandered to the board and watched as Mr. Demise began drawing on it. it was hard to see past his hulking frame). But once he moved out of the way the picture was clear. It was 3 triangles. One neatly stacked on top of two other ones, making one large triangle.

"**Does anyone know what this is?" **His eyes looked around the room quickly, but his eyes untimely landed on me. He stared at me, as if to say _You of all people need to know this. _He was right though, I did know that symbol like the back of my hand. But how did he know I did? He had never shown it in class before. So no doubt no one else knew. Slowly, I raised my hand and Mr. Demise nodded in my direction.

"That is the Triforce." I replied once I was called on. The teacher nodded once again and faced his drawing. e

"**Can you tell me what the Triforce is?" ** He asked me another question as if he knew that I knew the answer.

"It's a sacred relic that was left behind by the Goddesses." I answered but he kept looking at me like I didn't complete his question. I let out a sigh and continued. "It also has the power to grant the wish of whoever touches it." IIia was looking over at me in disbelief. Honestly I had never paid much attention in this class and failed almost every test we were given. And now I know all about a sacred relic that we had never gone over in class. I'm sure she was going crazy trying to figure out how I knew it and she didn't.

Mr. Demise nodded once again and pulled out a long metal stick and pointed to the Triforce drawing once again. He didn't say anything, just motioned for me to come down to the front of the class. I gulped and bravely stood out of my chair and walked to the chalk board. He handed me a piece of yellow chalk and continued pointing at his drawing.

"**Label it.**" He demanded and I obeyed. I extended my arms and began drawing on the board. The Triforce of _Powe_r was the one on top. The one on the bottom left was the Triforce of _Wisdom_. Last was the triangle on the bottom right…The Triforce of _Courage_. Once I was done labeling each of the triangles, I placed the chalk down and nervously looked up at our teacher. Even though I knew that the answers were right, I still felt that he was going to yell at me. He studied the board before nodding once again and sending me back to my desk. Quickly I sped to my desk and was greeted by an open mouthed IIia.

I offered her a smirk and sat in my seat. Trying to act proud that I knew something she didn't. IIia was the kind of girl who _had _to be right now matter what. Whether it be school or social issues. She knew everything. Everyone else was wrong. She mouthed "_How did you know that?!"_ My grin grew bigger and I shrugged. Not wanting to let her know how I knew. Which I hardly even knew. I remember Navi telling me stories about the goddesses and she made me small Triforce shaped toys as a kid. It seemed like common knowledge to me. So it was a little shocking no one else knew what the Triforce was.

"**Okay class, now I want to know…who knows which of the three goddesses saved the Humans…and how she did it…"**

The teacher asked everyone in the class and stared at the class. Everyone was silent once again. It was amazing how I knew the answer, and I was failing the class. And no one else did. My eyes darted to IIia who seemed to be in a permanent phase of confusion. Her face was frozen in a confused state. I could almost see the gears in her head turning as she tried to think.

"_It was the Goddess Hylia…" _ A shrill voice finally spoke up from the other end of the class. Everyone's eyes darted to him. I rolled my eyes when I saw who it was. I had always thought that Link was a very…unusual name, and no way anyone else had this name. But nope. The other Link was in this class. Most people say him and I looked a lot alike in our facial structure. However, this Link had a light silver (almost white) hair shade and eyes that were bright red. The guy even dressed like me. He wore a black hoodie and a matching black beanie hat. Honestly it irritated me how alike in looks and fashion we were. The two of us had almost every class together last year, and people got confused by the idea of two Links' in a class. So he had always been referred to as 'Dark Link' in classes. And it just stuck with him throughout the year.

"_In order to protect the Human race from the evils of the ground world, he made a sanctuary in the sky to keep them out of harm's way." _ Dark Link leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, having a staring contest with the teacher. The two stared at each other for another moment before Mr. Demise nodded.

"**Correct…it seems that both of the Links' are already masters of the subject."** He glared at the rest of the class and crossed his arms, giving them a disappointed look as well. His piercing red eyes darted to the clock above the door. I followed his action and took note of the time, 15 more minutes until lunch. Just thinking about what the café had today was making my belly rumble.

"**Read pages 78-106 in your textbook and do NOT talk."** Demise seemed off his game today. Normally we would be working until after the bell rang. He wouldn't let us leave for lunch until our work was 100% done, but in my mind, when a teacher tells me to read from the textbook. That's basically saying "do whatever you want but don't talk". And that's exactly what I intended on doing. Immediately I rotated my body and faced IIia. She was pretending to read from the Hylia Historia book…or maybe she was actually reading it. Not too sure. I let out a silent sigh and pulled out a piece of blank paper from my bag and started writing on it.

'_Do you and Linebeck want to meet with me and Midna at KFC after school?'_

I casually slid the paper directly over the book and patiently waited for an answer. The girl glared at the sheet of paper for no more than a second and then up at me just before she shook her head. I puffed my cheeks out at her and turned away. Acting like I was furious at her. My arms were crossed over my chest and I did my best to avoid looking at her. Or bursting into laughter, but by the way she was treating me I could tell she was actually upset with me, maybe because I knew more than her? Seemed like a childish reason to be upset. But she's gotten mad at me for dumber reasons. So I wouldn't hold it against her to.

My eyes began wandering the front of the room to the drawing of the Triforce. Mr. Demise had not erased it after I labeled them. It looked the same as it did before…but there was something about the Triforce of Courage drawn in chalk that seemed a bit different. Like its outline was drawn a bit darker than the other two triangles. Could have sworn it didn't look like that when I was in the front of the room. I shrugged it off and felt someone's eyes on me. It took every fiber of my being not to look around to see who was looking. (Didn't want them to know that I could tell they were staring) But I had a pretty good guess on who it was. Dark Link, it was a guess but that guy would always glare at me during classes and even at lunch. Ever since he had started being called Dark Link he had always been sour towards me. Like, why couldn't I be called "Green Link" instead and he just keeps the name Link? Again, childish reason to be upset but that's the way it was, and now that we are both _masters _in this topic. I could only feel that this year he would have a lot more things to hate me about than usual.


End file.
